<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Surprises and Serendipities by asdfjkl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311005">Of Surprises and Serendipities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfjkl/pseuds/asdfjkl'>asdfjkl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Life &amp; Lemonade [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Editing? I don't know her, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Some semblance of plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfjkl/pseuds/asdfjkl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick peek into a future where Kai really, really wishes people would stop asking him to keep secrets. Set several months after the finale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/his job</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Life &amp; Lemonade [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Surprises and Serendipities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by one particular storyline from Friends. You’ll know the one.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Haven’t read the comics so some things won’t track.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun was just beginning to rise when the telephone rang, barely audible over the storm of chaos that was three airbender children and breakfast put together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meelo! Stop trying to catch food in your mouth! Ikki, stop throwing food at him!” Pema scolded as she headed for the phone, only to stop mid-step to avoid colliding with her youngest child as he streaked by in the nude. “Rohan! I don’t care how hot it is, put your robes back on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai sent a gust of air at the next poorly-aimed grape Ikki threw to guide it into Meelo’s mouth. “I’ll get the phone, Pema."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kai.” Pema spared him a grateful glance as she tried to wrestle a resistant Rohan into his clothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The quiet tranquility of the hallway was a stark contrast to the mayhem behind him as Kai slipped out of the room. Though a slight breeze blew through open windows, a haze of heat already shimmered over Yue Bay, promising another blistering, humid summer day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai snatched up the ringing phone and cleared his throat, hoping his voice wouldn’t crack (a rather annoying occurrence that had developed recently, and if Mako and Bolin didn’t stop teasing him about it, he was going to blast them thirty feet into the air). “Air Temple Island.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>“Good morning, this is the concierge of the Ember Island Four Elements Hotel. Is the Avatar present?"</em></span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra’s not here right now, can I take a message?” Polite and to the point, just as he was taught. Apparently saying ‘She’s not here’ and hanging up was rude—according to Tenzin, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>"Please let her know we were honored to have her as a guest this weekend and we hope she enjoyed her stay. Unfortunately, an eyeshadow palette was left behind in her suite. We would be happy to send it to her if she would like it returned."</em></span></p>
<p>
  <span>“She left a </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
    <span><em>"An eyeshadow palette."</em></span>
 
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai scratched his head. “As far as I know, eyes don’t have shadows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>
  <span>“…Sir, it’s a beauty product,”</span>
  </em> said the man, a tinge of condescension coloring his voice.
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weird, Kai didn’t think Korra used any of that frilly stuff. “Are you saying the Avatar has to use beauty products to be considered beautiful?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
  <em>
    <span>"No! No, not at all!" </span></em> Now he sounded aghast, which Kai infinitely preferred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it sure sounds like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> <em>
    <span>"Is there someone else I can speak to?"</span></em> The man asked almost desperately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, just me.” Kai chuckled at the deep sigh on the other end. “Anyway, I think you have the wrong person. Korra doesn’t use cosmetics.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>"Sir, we pride ourselves on having our guests enjoy every aspect of their stay—that includes retrieving and returning lost items. It was most definitely found in Avatar Korra’s suite, I can assure you.”</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai could almost hear the rusty cogs in his brain grind to life, cutting through his normal early-morning grogginess. For the past several weeks, Korra had been travelling all over for Official Avatar Business™. He didn’t really understand what that entailed, but at the very least he knew Ember Island was basically a playground for the rich and famous and that the Four Elements Hotel was the swankiest place on the island.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The facts were these:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>1) Korra took a detour to Party Central. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>2) She was probably given the best damn room in the hotel all to herself because duh, she was the Avatar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>3) She was attractive, single, and once again, the freaking <span><em> Avatar.</em></span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, Kai had never been too good at math, but even he could see this was all adding up to only one thing. A wide grin began to stretch across his face. “Who else was with Korra?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a telling pause.</span>
  <em>"I beg your pardon?"
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, we both know Korra wasn’t the only guest in the suite. Who else was she shacked up with?” Kai wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. There was no way the other man could see him, but it was the thought that counted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Young man!"</span></em> Kai could practically taste the sweet, sweet outrage.
  <em>
    <span>"We are a respectable, discreet establishment, and to insinuate that we would betray the trust of our valued guests—”</span>
  </em>
  <span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The concierge doth protest too much, Kaithinks. “Sorry, sorry, I was just curious. I’ll pass your message on to Korra, thanks!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slammed down the receiver without waiting for a response, rudeness notwithstanding, struggling to contain his overflowing glee. Well, well, well…Avatar Korra, you absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>scoundrel.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Kai. You’re in a good mood.” Tenzin’s footsteps were nearly silent, feet almost gliding over the hardwood floor as he and Jinora came down the hall, fresh from their morning meditation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it's a beautiful morning.” Kai smiled at Jinora, an overwhelming wave of fondness squeezing his chest tight when she winked at him. He’d noticed lately that the top of her head only came up to his eyes, forcing her to go up on tiptoes to kiss him properly. He rather liked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also liked when she dragged him down by the back of his neck, hands roaming frantically—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost on cue, Tenzin cleared his throat and squinted at him, sending a cold trickle of fear down Kai’s spine. What if Tenzin could read minds? Quick, stop thinking of Jinora’s legs! Think of something else—like her butt—no, wait, that was worse—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not plotting something, are you?” Tenzin’s suspicious gaze didn’t waver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir.” Kai blushed when his voice cracked, turning his words into a squawk. Jinora burst into giggles and even Tenzin’s lips almost twitched up into a smile before looking stern again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, you’ll be late to your meeting with President Raiko if you don’t hurry,” </span>
  <span>Jinora interrupted, rescuing Kai from further interrogation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t remind me. He just wants my endorsement for re-election.” Tenzin shook his head, attention sufficiently diverted from Kai. With a long-suffering sigh, he slid open the door to the dining room and promptly received a bowl of congee to the face. “MEELO!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you up to?” Jinora whispered to Kai behind Tenzin’s back, her voice safely drowned out by the pandemonium erupting before them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you later,” Kai promised, swiftly glancing at Tenzin to make sure he wasn’t looking before leaning down to kiss her. “When is Korra supposed to come back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s coming by for dinner tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome, I can’t wait!” Kai smiled brightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinora raised an eyebrow. “You know, smiling like that doesn’t make you look any less suspicious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But at least I’m cute, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh.” Jinora shrugged, smirking at his offended gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
  <em>
    <span>"'Eh?'</span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll show you ‘eh.’” Kai made a motion to trap her in a hug, chasing after her when she dodged his arms and darted away with a laugh. The prospect of spending all day with Jinora without Tenzin breathing down their necks was too good to pass up, and all thoughts of teasing Korra with this newfound information were quickly forgotten…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-000-000-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dusk had fully settled in when Korra’s bellow of “I’M BACK!” traveled from the front of the temple all the way to the kitchen, making Kai jump and drop the radish he’d been chopping. He and Jinora exchanged smiles at Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan’s responding shrieks of “KORRA!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their shrieks of “ASAMI!” tacked on right after were more unexpected, though equally as welcome, and Kai placed down his knife and wiped his hands before following Jinora outside to greet their friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the dark red of Asami’s lipstick curve into a smile sparked Kai’s memory of the phone call that morning. He took the opportunity to study Korra surreptitiously as she half-heartedly argued with the acolytes insistent on taking her and Asami’s bags to their rooms.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Nothing about her screamed out </span><em><span>I have a secret lover (or was it lovers, plural?!), </span></em> but she did look the most relaxed she’d been in the last few months. Korra’s eyes were happy half moons as Ikki clung to one arm and Meelo to another, both kids squealing when she curled her biceps and lifted both of them clear off the ground. She did this several times before her attention turned to Rohan clinging to one of Asami’s legs like a tiger monkey, throwing her head back in laughter when Asami had to drag him along with every step she took.</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Korra so obviously happy to be back made Kai almost feel bad about what he was about to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Key word, </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Korra shook off Ikki and Meelo so they could prove to each other who could make a better Air scooter, Kai sidled up next to Korra and crossed his arms. “How was your trip, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Avatar</span>
  </em>
  <span> Korra?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow at his emphasis on the overly formal title. “It was great. A little tiring, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” Kai made a show of inspecting his fingernails. Hmm, they were actually kind of filthy, but no matter. “Perhaps so tiring that you accidentally left something behind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because the Four Elements called, they said someone left a shadoweye palette in your room. I didn’t know you wore makeup.” He bit back a laugh at seeing how wide Korra’s eyes got—sans shadoweye, might he add!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Yes. It’s mine.” She coughed into a fist before folding her arms, looking at everywhere but him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, really? ‘Cause I figured you hooked up with some girl and she left it there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…That would make more sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Kai prompted, a shit-eating grin stretching across his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that,” Korra protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, it’s not every day you catch the Avatar trying to hide her illicit affairs.” Kai wiggled his eyebrows. “Who is she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra shushed him and looked around wildly. Nobody was actually within hearing distance, though Asami was looking over with a raised eyebrow. Korra slapped his hand down when he waved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t illicit.” Korra’s deep blush belied her claim. “Hey, is that Pema calling us to dinner? Wow, I’m starving, aren’t you? Let’s go eat!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha—hey! Korra! KORRA!” Kai scowled as she took off without another word, leaving a trail of dust in her wake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fine. He’d never been one to leave any question unanswered and he wasn’t going to start now.  Though, he really didn’t want to chase her all over the island, nor did he want to explain to everyone why he was so intent on capturing the Avatar. He’d try to corner Korra after dinner and if she managed to run away from him again, well, as a last resort he could always ask Asami. Surely as Korra’s best friend, Asami would know the identity of her secret lover. And even if she didn’t, she was bound to be curious and help him question Korra—a win-win situation either way, absolutely brilliant. Kai reached a hand over his shoulder to pat himself on the back before following Korra inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-000-000-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sense of languid tranquility blanketed the room and all its occupants as dinner plates were cleared away and platters of fruit brought out for dessert. Thunder rumbled in the distance, fed by the heavy humidity, and Kai once again silently thanked all the deities above for the cool Airbending trick (hah, get it?) of regulating the temperature of the air around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nibbled idly on a pear slice, watching Korra tell Tenzin about her travels throughout the various states of the former Earth Kingdom. As soon as she finished her story, Kai would strike. The question was, how to phrase it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So tell us about your OTHER trip, Korra.</span>
  </em>
  <span> No, too vague, not enough accusation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What else have you done, Korra—or should I say WHO?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Short, sweet, and to the point, but Korra would definitely gut him like a fish for saying that in front of Tenzin and Pema.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami! Will you show me how to use makeup? Please-please-
  <em>
    <span>please?"</span>
  </em>
  <span>Ikki interrupted loudly from the other side of the table, cutting off Kai’s train of thought.</span>
</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s okay with your parents?” Asami trailed off questioningly, looking to Pema and Tenzin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Tenzin said gruffly at the same time Pema said, “Of course!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mom!” Ikki cheered, completely ignoring her father’s exaggerated groaning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami began pulling several cosmetic items from her bag before frowning. “Huh, I can’t find my eyeshadow. I must’ve misplaced it somewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait a minute…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai’s neck nearly broke from how fast he whipped around to look at Korra, their eyes locking in the same cat-deer-in-the-headlights gaze. Korra and Asami…were Korra-and-Asami?! He gasped loudly and immediately regretted it as he ended up inhaling the pear slice whole. Everyone turned to look at him at the ensuing choking fit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra leaped to her feet and hauled him up by the arm. “Are you okay? We’d better get you some water, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai could only choke in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami, I really think we need your, uh, mechanical expertise for this!” Korra called over her shoulder as she dragged Kai out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?” Asami shrugged, looking just as bewildered as everyone else, and followed them for several twists and turns down the hallway before Korra shouldered her way into an empty meditation room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside, Korra whipped Kai around and shook him by the shoulders. “Kai, promise me you won’t tell anyone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell anyone what?” Asami looked between the two.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Too busy choking to answer</span><em><span>,</span></em> <span>Kai settled for making several gagging noises at Korra.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra, he’s turning blue!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><em>"Oh, right,"</em>
  <span>Kai tried to mimic sarcastically, but it came out as indignant, high-pitched wheezing.</span>
</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Korra flicked her wrist, sending a tendril of air down his throat to clear the blockage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai bent over gasping, trying to suck in as much oxygen into his lungs as possible. “You…couldn’t…have…done…that…earlier?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry! I was distracted.” Korra had the good grace to look sheepish as she patted his back. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine—HEY!” Kai jerked upright and pointed accusingly first at Korra, then Asami. “YOU? And YOU?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami raised her eyebrows at Korra. “I thought we were going to tell Tenzin and Pema first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck. “The hotel called. We, uh, somehow forgot your eyeshadow palette there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Kai’s horror, Asami blushed. “Oh! You mean when we…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Korra agreed, equally as red-faced and avoiding all eye contact with Kai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai grimaced. “I don’t want to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never mind that. Look, nobody knows about us yet, so please don’t tell anyone,” Korra said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, nobody knows? When did this,” Kai motioned between the two women, “even start?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>officially</span>
  </em>
  <span>started during our vacation to the Spirit World,” Asami began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The SPIRIT WORLD?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra and Asami shushed him simultaneously. “What part of </span>
  <em>
    <span>nobody knows yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t you understand?” Korra demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that was so long ago! I need to tell Jinora—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asami grabbed him by the back of his collar before he rushed off.  “It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> big of a deal, is it?” She tried to reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is. I mean, big deal in a good way, but the Spirit World was like…” Kai fumbled with his hands, counting off the days on his fingers. “So long ago!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“84 days,” Asami supplied helpfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Korra nudged her in the side. “You were keeping track? What a nerd,” she teased, a pleased smile belying her words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai rolled his eyes when Asami immediately released his collar to swoop down on Korra for a kiss. “Hey, hey, impressionable youth here! I don’t want to see this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So don’t look,” Korra said, lips stained faintly pink from Asami’s lipstick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hard not to when you’re RIGHT in front of me!” He let out a long sigh. “Seriously, not even Jinora?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one,” Korra stressed emphatically. “Swear you won’t say anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At both their pleading looks, Kai threw his hands up. “Fine!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We owe you one,” Asami promised, pressing a kiss in thanks to Kai’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai swatted her away goodnaturedly. “Back off, lady! Now that I’ve seen where your mouth’s been, I don’t want to be anywhere near it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind her mouth,” Korra said with a cheeky smile, wrapping an arm around Asami’s waist and leaning up for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, I am standing </span>
  <em>
    <span>right here,"</span>
  </em>
  <span>Kai insisted. “At least wait until I leave!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, goodbye.” Korra blasted a vortex of air in his direction, spinning him around and pushing him out the door. Another gust of air slid the shoji doors shut, leaving Kai standing in the hallway by himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Korra!” He heard Asami chastise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine. Like he and Jinora are any better,” Korra’s voice dismissed. To Kai’s complete and utter disgust, a few more hushed whispers ensued that swiftly transformed into coquettish giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dusted himself off and rolled his eyes so hard, he practically saw the inside of his own skull. First of all, he and Jinora were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much more subtle. Did they even know how many times he and Jinora had almost been caught before finding a good hiding spot to make out in? It was a trial-and-error process, people.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Secondly, he couldn’t </span><em><span>believe</span></em> <span>how he didn’t see this earlier. In retrospect, the two women were pretty damn obvious. Korra had been entertaining the kids earlier by folding paper cranes and using airbending to make them fly; Asami, on the other hand, had been presented with a paper rose, prompting Rohan to demand one for himself, too. And at dinner Asami was using chopsticks with her left hand—not totally noteworthy, since he remembered Asami was ambidextrous from their sparring sessions. But she and Korra had been sitting right next to each other at the table and now that he thought about it, Asami’s right hand and Korra’s left had been suspiciously under the table the whole time.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>One thing was for sure: if this was how Korra and Asami acted when actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be covert, he didn’t even need to worry about not spilling the secret—they would do it themselves just fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Kyoshi’s sake, Korra still had Asami’s lipstick smeared all over her mouth. Freakin’ amateurs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Kai felt a strong sense of déjà vu when the telephone rang in the middle of breakfast. This time Tenzin left to take the call, and when he returned, his mouth was set in a grim line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something wrong, honey?” Pema prompted, noticing her husband’s expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was Mako. A thief broke into a hotel room last night and took jewelry worth millions of yuans. He suspects an airbender was involved, so he’s asking for help in reconstructing the crime scene.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ikki gasped. “Maybe it’s someone like Hong Gildong, here to steal from the rich and give to the poor!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin tutted disapprovingly. “Stealing is still a crime, no matter how much folktales romanticize it. Anyway, Mako said it was rather urgent, but I have to meet with a group coming in from the Eastern Air Temple this morning. I said I would ask Jinora to assist the RCPD.” He tilted his head questioningly toward his eldest daughter, looking pleased when she nodded. “Mako will meet you at the crime scene—the Four Elements Hotel in Midtown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai coughed on his tea at the name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I go? I’ve never seen a robbery before,” Meelo begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The robbery’s already taken place, egghead,” Ikki retorted. “Besides, if anyone gets to go besides Jinora, it’s me since I’m next oldest!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one but Jinora is going, end of discussion.” Tenzin sat down with a huff and opened his newspaper, ignoring the groans of his younger children.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I’d like to go,” Kai piped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Tenzin said reflexively before pausing. “Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Kai blinked, not expecting him to have said yes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenzin lowered his newspaper to raise a bushy eyebrow. “Would you rather I change my mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, I’m good! Let’s go, Jinora, the city needs us!” Kai jumped to his feet and pulled Jinora up from her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rushed out of the room, grinning at each other as they left behind Tenzin’s grumbling and Pema’s soft laughter at their eagerness to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Last night’s thunderstorm had done fuck all to alleviate today’s humidity, and Kai and Jinora elected to take the ferry to the mainland since the Air Bisons were clearly miserable in their shaggy coats. Not that he could blame them—the city’s numerous skyscrapers and asphalt streets seemed only to intensify the stickiness in the air. Simply walking from the docks to the hotel felt more like swimming, to the point where he felt more waterbender than airbender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jinora! Kai!” A familiar voice called out behind them as they neared the hotel. Kai turned to see Opal waving as she ran to catch up to them, followed by a sweaty, flushed Bolin looking on the brink of passing out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Opal, Bolin. Did Mako ask you to come to Four Elements, too?” Jinora asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not quite,” Opal said. “My mom is in Zaofu right now so she sent me on her behalf. The diamonds that were stolen last night weren’t just any old hoity-toity rich person jewelry, they were part of the Zaofu Museum’s Diamond Collection—including the Noor Alealam, Light of the World.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai’s jaw dropped. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>"The</span>
  </em>
  <span> Noor Alealam, as in the largest diamond ever found? Suyin must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steaming mad,” Opal confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of steaming,” Bolin cut in, “Any chance we can get moving before I’m fully cooked out here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Bolin, I keep forgetting!” Opal sent a cool blast of air at her boyfriend, laughing when his hangdog expression turned into pure relief.  “Don’t worry, the hotel should be cooler. Future Industries installed air conditioning there last year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks be to Asami,” Bolin sighed gratefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they drew closer to the hotel, Kai could see a dozen or so people milling about outside the entrance. “Who are those people?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost as if they heard his question, the crowd turned toward them as one. Flashes from multiple cameras went off, basically blinding Kai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reporters,” Jinora managed to answer before the mob descended upon them like a flock of ratgulls on a hapless tourist holding conch fritters at the beach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em><span>"Miss Jinora, over here! Is your father considering running for president of the United Republic?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Opal! Does the Metal Clan have any idea who could be behind the disappearance of the Noor Alealam?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Where is Korra? Any truth to the rumors that she and Mako are an item again?"</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bolin! Care to comment on Ginger’s claims that she’s pregnant with your child?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginger’s pregnant? Congratulations!” Bolin said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not helpful, Bolin,” Opal hissed as she pushed him along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, definitely not mine, though!” Bolin yelled out behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding up a hand to shield his eyes from the incessant camera flashing, Kai followed Jinora through the hotel’s iconic double doors, held open by a pair of stoic doormen. The poor schmucks still had on their thick uniform jackets, albeit unbuttoned and rolled up at the sleeves—the price employees had to pay to uphold the hotel’s fancy-schmancy image, Kai sympathized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sympathy quickly turned to empathy when, instead of finding the sweet relief of indoor air conditioning that he expected, the hotel lobby was impossibly more stifling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, it’s even hotter inside,” Bolin groaned, desperately fanning himself. “We definitely need to get bingsu after this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, if you’re buying,” Jinora teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, Mako will. There he is!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will what?” Mako asked suspiciously as he approached, his scowl deepening when he saw the media circus swarming outside. “Damn it, who called the press? Keep them outside and make sure no one gets in or out!” He barked at one of the uniformed officers in the lobby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, but Mako, how else would we find out about Bolin’s baby mama?” Opal said cheekily over Bolin’s sputtered protests. “Or that you and Korra are back together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe they’re going on about that shit again. Don’t they have anything better to write about?” Mako turned his glare on Kai and Bolin. “Excuse me, I don’t remember putting <em>
    <span>'plus one'</span>
  </em>
  <span>on the invitations.”</span>
</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Kai and Bolin looked at each other. “At least I’m an airbender,” Kai said defensively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m your brother!” Bolin added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako rolled his eyes. “Don’t touch </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything,</span>
  </em>
  <span> got it? In fact, don’t look, don’t speak, don’t even breathe. Beifong will have my head if she finds out I let you all into the crime scene.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it, Detective Grumpy Pants.” Kai saluted goofily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides that, Mako, how are you not dying right now?” Bolin complained. “My back is so sweaty, it’s running down my pants! It feels like I peed myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, maybe now’s not the right time,” Opal whispered as several passing hotel guests frowned at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako stared at his brother. “Bolin. I bend literal </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A little heat doesn’t bother me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, fire princess, I can still see you sweating,” Bolin muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako scoffed and turned to Jinora and Opal, motioning for them to follow him. “Ladies, thanks for being here, I appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, anytime.” Jinora preened, shrugging faux-haughtily at Kai when he stuck out his tongue at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A distinguished-looking woman intercepted them as they headed toward the elevator, impeccably dressed despite being clearly uncomfortable in the heat. “Excuse me, detective, may I have a word?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, guys, this is the concierge who was on duty when the robbery occurred.” Mako turned to her with an apologetic smile. “Forgive my brother’s outburst, he was raised in a gutter and doesn’t know better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring Bolin’s protest of </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey! That means you were raised in a gutter, too!,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> the concierge smiled politely and shook her head. “Oh, no, I was just wondering if Ms. Sato will be joining you today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako raised an eyebrow. “Asami? No, but she actually lives right across the street. Is there a problem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman leaned in and lowered her voice. “Last night’s thunderstorm damaged the air conditioning condenser units on the roof, so we’ve had no cool air for several hours. No one here knows how to repair it and I’ve already called the company’s service line, but who better to fix it than the inventor herself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako’s eyes narrowed in thought. “Cancel the request, I’ll talk to Asami myself. I don’t want anyone entering or leaving the hotel just yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman pursed her lips, but nodded. “Of course. Please let me know if there’s anything else I can do to assist in the investigation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I need a list of all the guests and staff who were in the hotel last night, as well as a private place to question them,” Mako said. “Sorry for the inconvenience, but there are a lot of people very anxious to recover these diamonds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, certainly. We at the Four Elements deeply regret this occurrence. We won’t rest until we find and return that jewelry,” the concierge promised forcefully before walking away with a renewed sense of purpose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was…intense.” Kai blinked, reminded of a certain other concierge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that tends to happen when you’re being held responsible for the theft of something worth more than this entire building,” Mako grunted, shepherding the group toward the elevator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously? It’s just a bunch of rocks,” Jinora protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiny, pretty rocks,” Opal corrected. “The Beifong diamond mines are how my mom first funded the construction of Zaofu. Convince the rich that something is worth the money and they’ll fight over who gets to own it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator operator, another poor soul stuck in full uniform, nodded politely as they all filed into the elevator. “Where to, folks?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Penthouse, please,” Mako said, standing to the side to usher everyone in before getting on last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right away.” The operator slid shut the metal grate, closing them in, and shifted the lever in his hand to send them rising up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bolin eyed the operator’s dark wool uniform, buttoned up to the collar, and pristine white gloves. “Man, I am getting heat stroke just from looking at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man chuckled. “Just part of the job, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not everyone is as delicate as you are, Bolin.” Mako glanced over at the operator. “I don’t think I introduced myself. I’m Mako, senior detective on the case. What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peng, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peng, how long have you worked at the Four Elements?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost 10 years, sir, since I was eighteen. I know this place like the back of my hand,” Peng said with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a long time. Is there any way up to the penthouse besides the elevator?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The stairs, if you want to walk up to the 47th floor, sir. But the door is locked from the stairwell side and only the concierge has a key, so you’d have to go right back down those steps again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako hummed in interest. “I see. Did you bring anyone up to the penthouse last night besides the guest staying there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was the only one in this elevator all night, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could they have broken in from outside the building?” Opal asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Possibly, but last night’s storm was pretty rough. Plus, the windows and balcony were locked when we arrived at the crime scene.” Mako frowned thoughtfully. “Alright, thanks for your time, Peng.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime, sir,” the operator said as he brought the elevator to a smooth halt. “Here we are, folks, please watch your step as you exit. To return to the lobby, push the button and I’ll be here in less than a minute.” He tipped his cap in farewell before closing the metal grate and disappearing from view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was only one door on the entire floor, which someone had left ajar, letting through a cool breeze from the open windows and balcony doors. Kai’s eyes widened as he took in the sheer size and grandeur of the suite, all forest green and gold accents highlighted by the sun rising over a majestic panorama of the Republic City skyline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bolin let out a low whistle. “Holy hippo-cow, this place is huge! Opal, hold my hand so I don’t get lost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opal obliged him. “Are we sure the diamonds were stolen and not just misplaced in one of these many, many rooms?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, we spent hours combing every inch of this place,” Mako said. He gestured for them to follow, leading them into one of the side rooms that had bright yellow caution tape blocking off its entrance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike the rest of the suite, this smaller room was the epitome of chaos—furniture upended, mirrors shattered, painting canvases shredded and frames thrown onto the floor. Set in one of the walls was a security vault that looked like a miniature version of the ones seen in banks, gaping wide open and empty. Curiously, the door to the vault was all the way on the other side of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako crossed his arms. “Yesterday around 6pm, the Zaofu Museum curator, Dr. Jing Xiao, got off the train from Ba Sing Se and came straight to the hotel with the Zaofu Museum Diamond Collection. The diamonds are part of a travelling exhibit to raise funds for those affected by the Earth Empire and have an estimated worth of 950 million yuan. The Noor Alealam alone is worth more than half that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a lot of bingsu,” Bolin muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush, Bolin. Republic City was supposed to be the last stop of the tour. The diamonds were to be unveiled at a fundraising gala this weekend and placed on exhibition for two weeks before being returned to Zaofu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why keep the diamonds here? Doesn’t seem very secure to me,” Jinora said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako nodded. “You’re right, normally the collection would’ve been kept at the Republic City Museum. However, while the diamonds were en route from Ba Sing Se, Suyin received a tip-off about a planned theft scheduled for the night before the gala. She wanted to catch the thief red-handed, so she and Dr. Xiao came up with the idea to have decoy diamonds placed there and keep the real ones with Dr. Xiao. Obviously, that didn’t pan out the way it was supposed to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opal shook her head. “The Noor Alealam almost isn’t even worth stealing because it’d be impossible to sell as is. It’s so recognizable as a symbol of Zaofu, the thief would either have to re-cut it to sell, which is foolish since its value comes from being the single largest diamond in the world, or they had a private buyer already lined up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds to me like the curator did it,” Kai said. “Who doesn’t want the Light of the World on their coffee table?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Per Dr. Xiao, she placed the diamonds in the safe as soon as she arrived and didn’t leave the suite until 9pm,” Mako said. “At that point, she went down to the hotel’s bar to meet with the Republic City Museum’s curator, which was confirmed by multiple eyewitnesses. She had two drinks before returning to the suite around midnight. When she returned, she found the sitting room like this and the diamonds gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bolin threw his hands up in the air. “Is anyone else just hearing guilty, guilty, guilty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. Xiao is an old family friend,” Opal protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai snorted. “For 950 million yuan, anyone can turn into a new stranger enemy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako shook his head. “See how the safe door’s been blown off? If Dr. Xiao was involved, why not just give her accomplice the code? Why go through the trouble of breaking in and making this mess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To throw us off the scent,” Bolin suggested, stroking his invisible beard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, but that creates noise, and noise creates attention. Plus, this is the only room that was destroyed. Whoever broke in, I think they knew the safety vault would be hidden somewhere in this room, but they weren’t sure of how much time they would have,” Mako said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pointed at the safe and continued, “Look, the metal here is completely smooth. No tool marks on the outside or on the locking mechanism to suggest tampering by non-benders. No water damage or scorch marks, which rules out water- or firebending, and the safe is pure platinum, so no metalbending, either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which leaves airbending,” Jinora surmised, stepping closer to inspect the safe, careful not to touch the fingerprint powder lightly dusting its surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was my thought. How would it work, though, just add air until it pops open?” Mako asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinora frowned in thought. “Safes have relatively airtight seals, so it would be a long and inefficient process to force enough air inside. Off the top of my head, I can think of two ways to generate a lot of force in a short amount of time—one, compress the air inside the safe and then release it suddenly. Volume and pressure are inversely related, so by compressing the air, it drastically decreases the volume it takes up and creates a ton of pressure in the process. Or two, heat up the air inside. Hot air expands, so if you made it hot enough quickly enough, it would basically pop the door off like the world’s most expensive popcorn. Of course we need to test both methods, but theoretically either way would work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai’s jaw dropped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was an airbender and he didn’t know half that shit—for him it was more like hand wave-y wave-y equals air move-y move-y, no further explanation needed. “Did I skip the lesson where Tenzin taught us that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You skipped a lot of lessons,” Jinora said dryly. “But no, I actually learned that from Asami. It requires advanced technique to put into practice, though, which means the thief isn’t some novice airbender.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, we need to find out if there were any known airbenders in the area last night,” Mako said. “And I still need to figure out how they got into the suite in the first place. The front door, windows, and balcony were all locked and undamaged when Dr. Xiao returned to the suite. No signs of forced entry anywhere, but there’s also no other way inside…” He trailed off, brow furrowed in consternation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai scoffed. “Take it from a former thief—there’s always another way in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako side-eyed him hard. “Oh, yeah? You ever break into a place before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, no, not me!” Kai said, his voice cracking mid-word. How long was the statute of limitations, again? “I was strictly petty theft and fraud. And maybe, like, a couple other things here and there. But I knew some guys who did and told me about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm-hmm.” Mako looked skeptical, but jerked his head toward the door. “Fine, take a look around and tell me what your </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> would think,” he said, placing special emphasis on ‘friends.’ “Jinora, see if you can confirm without a doubt that the safe was opened using airbending. And Opal, if you can get any information on potential buyers of the Noor Alealam, that might give us a place to start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What should I do, Mako?” Bolin asked eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go out onto the balcony and enjoy the breeze,” came the grumbled answer. “If you sweat any more, you’ll drown us all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai snickered at Bolin’s pout and walked away to poke around. If he were </span>
  <span>still</span>
  <span> a thief, how would he get in? Doors and windows had all been all locked…technically you could reverse lock-pick a door to lock it from the outside, but that was a waste of time and left clear evidence no matter how good you were…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Think, think, think. A room is only a box, and a box you can enter from all sides. If you can’t get in horizontally, try vertically. Couldn’t be from underneath, you’d have to drill through the ceiling of the hotel room below, which would be way too obvious to conceal. Just in case though, he kicked back several rugs and stomped down on the hardwood flooring to assess for hollowness—nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai frowned. From up above, then? Again, very noticeable if someone made a huge hole above your head—unless…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze drifted to the air conditioning vent in the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-000-000-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Air conditioning?” Mako raised an eyebrow at Kai’s theory. “That seems…very plausible, actually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know which vent it is since this place has a one in, like, every room,” Kai said. “And the thief would have to be pretty small to even fit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> able to fit, they’d be able to get into the penthouse without being seen,” Mako mused to himself before snapping his fingers. “The concierge said the air conditioning whatever-units on the roof were broken due to the storm—but what if the damage was all man-made and not from the storm, after all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing how Mako was basically just talking to himself at this point, Kai jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “I’m gonna go join Bolin on the balcony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm going to check out the roof. Good work, Kai,” Mako said, ruffling Kai’s hair as he left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patting his hair down with a scowl, Kai made his way to where Bolin and Opal were leaning over the railing of the balcony, arguing over if a coin dropped at this height would kill someone down below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if you drop a bowling ball it’d kill someone, but a coin is too light! If it could kill, I’d be responsible for multiple deaths—do you know how many times I’ve dropped something out of my pockets while air-gliding?” Opal said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dropping a bowling ball on someone’s head at any height would kill them,” Bolin retorted. “But if you’re so sure, let’s drop a coin right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because it wouldn’t kill someone, doesn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt!” Opal shook her head disapprovingly. “Be less Varrick and more Asami when testing something out, Bolin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, speaking of Asami, I think she lives in that building!” Bolin perked up. “Yeah, there’s her apartment!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai looked down to where Bolin was pointing, aghast to see all the shades drawn up at Asami’s place, giving a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> clear view of everything going on within.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please let Asami be alone. Please let Asami be alone. Please—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I see Korra! Are they having a secret hangout without us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai broke out into a cold sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asami! Korra!” Bolin yelled through cupped hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Mako’s calling us, we should go back inside,” Kai said, quickly turning to hightail it back in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? I don’t hear anything,” Opal said, looking over her shoulder with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Asami, Korra, over here! Asami! KorraaaaAAAAHHH!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai winced at Bolin’s shrill change of pitch, but refused to turn around. He knew exactly what Bolin and Opal were seeing and he’d seen enough of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> for one lifetime, thank you very much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-a-Asami and Korra! ASAMI AND KORRA! My EYES! MY—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opal’s jaw was nearly on the floor, but she snapped out of it quickly enough to slap her hand over Bolin’s mouth. “Shh! They’ll hear us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai made a disbelieving face. “How? They’re in a completely different building on the other side of the street.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our two best friends! Kissing! On the mouth! With </span>
  <em>
    <span>tongue!"</span>
  </em> Bolin covered his eyes with a dramatic hand, the other gesturing toward the unsuspecting couple across the street. “And Asami! Her hands are in places where a mere friend’s hands should not be, oh, my lost innocence,” he lamented loudly.
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her obvious shock, Opal winked. “I think you lost your innocence a long time ago, big boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai gagged and covered his ears too late. “People, I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bolin ignored him. “Opal, this is huge! Korra and Asami are Korra </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Asami!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Bolin, I was also here five seconds ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But when? And for how long?” He continued, undeterred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opal’s eyes narrowed. She whirled around to look at the only person who hadn’t reacted at all, and was in fact studiously looking up at the sky to avoid making eye contact. “You knew,” she accused Kai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Me? No way!” His voice went up an entire octave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah-HA! You’re lying!” Bolin poked him in the chest. “Your voice only cracks when you lie, you lying liar!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, really? Kai held up his hands. “Okay, fine! But I only found out last night!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, the fact that Korra and Asami are together?” Jinora asked as she stepped onto the balcony.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Kai spun to look at her with wide eyes. “You</span> <span>knew?! And you didn’t tell me?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Jinora was momentarily taken aback before retorting, “Well, you didn’t tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>me!"
  </span></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, how did you find out if Kai didn’t tell you?” Opal asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinora shrugged. “The Spirit World reflects emotions. It was bursting with light when they visited.” She paused. “Plus, the spirits like to gossip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They went to the Spirit World forever ago!” Bolin crossed his arms petulantly and scowled at Kai. “I can’t believe they told you before they told me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They didn’t tell me anything, I only found out because the hotel Korra was staying at called and said Asami left her makeup there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bolin gasped in outrage. “So they weren’t traveling for business, they were on a romantic getaway! Oh, the lies just keep coming!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, look at us freaking out now—they probably didn’t tell us since they knew we’d be nosy about it. I can respect their desire for privacy,” Jinora reasoned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Opal continued to watch the couple with unrestrained glee. <em>
    <span>"Oh-ho-ho,</span>
  </em>
  <span> looks like Korra enjoys being pushed around! Who knew?”</span>
</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Mako!” Kai blurted out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bolin looked horrified. “Gross, Kai, I don’t want to hear about my own brother’s sexcapades.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I mean I heard the front door open! Mako’s headed this way!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinora gasped. “We have to distract him! Kai, do something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, why? Just let him find out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like this, I’m sure Asami and Korra wanted to tell him on their own terms!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're making a dishonest man out of me," Kai groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opal scoffed. “You didn't need our help to accomplish that, Mr. B&amp;E.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mister who?” Mako’s voice said from behind Kai, his nose buried in the notepad where he was furiously sketching something out. “Guys, I think the airbending thief had a metalbending accomplice who came in through the ventilation system on the roof. That’s why the air conditioning system broke down—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AHHHHH!” Bolin shrieked, making them all jump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako stared at him wide-eyed. “Bolin, what the fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you found a break in the case! I’m so proud!” Bolin cried out, grabbing his brother’s shoulders and twirling him around so he was facing away from the amorous scene unfolding across the street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako’s brow furrowed. “Well, technically, it was Kai—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, this is all you!” Kai yelped, joining Bolin when it looked like Mako was about to turn around again. You’re fucking welcome, Korra, he thought as he started doing jumping jacks in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, get that adrenaline pumping! Detective Mako is on the case!” Bolin waved his arms in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako heaved out a heavy sigh. “Okay, give it up. I know what this is about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bolin stopped mid-flail, jaw dropping open. “You do? And you’re not upset?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mako eyed his brother and shook his head fondly before pulling out his wallet. “You’re still the same brat you’ve always been. Here’s your bingsu money, even though I’m pretty sure you make more money than I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bolin accepted the cash in disbelief. “Actually, that’s not—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mako, you’re the best!” Opal slapped a hand over Bolin’s mouth  and smiled beatifically. “I talked to my mom and she’s going to call back later with a list of potential suspects who would want the Noor Alealam. I’ll let you know what I learn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, great, thanks Opal. I’m going to grab a few officers and set up a crime scene on the roof. Can you guys see yourselves out?” Mako asked, looking torn between focusing on his notepad or on Kai still doing jumping jacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re on it. See you later, Mako!” Jinora said, gently nudging Mako forward toward the door and enthusiastically waving goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a collective sigh of relief from the group when Mako returned the wave with a confused smile before finally leaving the suite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I think that was pretty subtle,” Kai panted, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"And</span>
  </em>
  <span> we have bingsu money now!” Bolin beamed momentarily before suddenly pouting. “I’m gonna need that sweet, sweet flavor of shaved ice to get over the bitter taste of Korra and Asami’s betrayal. I thought I was their best friend!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinora patted his shoulder sympathetically. “I’m sure they had a good reason to keep their relationship a secret. The question is, what are we going to do about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, now that we all know, we can confront them and make them admit it. No more secrets for anyone!” Kai said triumphantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His stomach dropped when Opal’s lips curled in a sly smirk, making her look uncannily like Suyin. Oh, no. He knew that look from being Opal’s airbending partner for years—that look always ended in trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opal looked around, a crafty gleam in her eye. “Or…we can have a little fun with them first.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah I know I bastardized the ideal gas law but physics nerds don’t @ me, I have PTSD (physics traumatic stress disorder). Anyway I’m back and worse than ever 🤙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>